DNA shuffling has provided a paradigm shift in recombinant nucleic acid generation, manipulation and selection. The inventors and their co-workers have developed fast artificial evolution methodologies for generating improved industrial, agricultural, and therapeutic genes and encoded proteins. These methods, and related compositions and apparatus for practicing these methods represent a pioneering body of work by the inventors and their co-workers.
A number of publications by the inventors and their co-workers describe DNA shuffling. For example, Stemmer et al. (1994) “Rapid Evolution of a Protein” Nature 370:389-391; Stemmer (1994) “DNA Shuffling by Random Fragmentation and Reassembly: in vitro Recombination for Molecular Evolution,” Proc. Natl. Acad. USA 91:10747-10751; Stemmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,793 METHODS FOR IN VITRO RECOMBINATION; Stemmer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,721 DNA MUTAGENESIS BY RANDOM FRAGMENTATION AND REASSEMBLY; Stemmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,238 METHODS FOR GENERATING POLYNUCLEOTIDES HAVING DESIRED CHARACTERISTICS BY ITERATIVE SELECTION AND RECOMBINATION describe, e.g., in vitro and in vivo nucleic acid, DNA and protein shuffling in a variety of formats, e.g., by repeated cycles of mutagenesis, shuffling and selection, as well as methods of generating libraries of displayed peptides and antibodies.
Applications of DNA shuffling technology have also been developed by the inventors and their co-workers. In addition to the publications noted above, Minshull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,458 METHODS AND COMPOSITIONS FOR CELLULAR AND METABOLIC ENGINEERING provides, e.g., for the evolution of metabolic pathways and the enhancement of bioprocessing through recursive shuffling techniques. Crameri et al. (1996), “Construction And Evolution Of Antibody-Phage Libraries By DNA Shuffling” Nature Medicine 2(1):100-103 describe, e.g., antibody shuffling for antibody phage libraries. Additional details regarding DNA Shuffling can be found in WO95/22625, WO97/20078, WO96/33207, WO97/33957, WO98/27230, WO97/35966, WO98/31837, WO98/13487, WO98/13485 and WO989/42832, as well as a number of other publications by the inventors and their co-workers.
A number of the publications of the inventors and their co-workers, as well as other investigators in the art also describe techniques which facilitate DNA shuffling, e.g., by providing for reassembly of genes from small fragments, or even oligonucleotides. For example, in addition to the publications noted above, Stemmer et al. (1998) U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,252 END COMPLEMENTARY POLYMERASE REACTION describe processes for amplifying and detecting a target sequence (e.g., in a mixture of nucleic acids), as well as for assembling large polynucleotides from nucleic acid fragments.
Review of the foregoing publications reveals that forced evolution by gene shuffling is an important new technique with many practical and powerful applications. Thus, new techniques which facilitate gene shuffling are highly desirable. The present invention provides significant new gene shuffling protocols, as well as many other features which will be apparent upon complete review of this disclosure.